1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a speaker unit. More particularly, the invention relates to a speaker unit that may be mounted on the vertical post of a projector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Projector has been widely used. Projector may be used in homes to allow us to look at magnified video images just like in a movie theater. Projector may be used in offices and classrooms to allow us to see graphs and words clearly.
Most of the projectors sold on the market usually do not come with speakers. Speakers have to be connected to the projector through wires. This is quite inconvenient in terms of use. Some of the projectors sold on the market do come with speakers; however, the speakers are usually of low quality in terms of audio frequency range, SPL (sound pressure level) and low frequency audio signals. Therefore, these projectors can not provide users with a high quality audio output. From the above, we can see that the projectors of the prior art have many disadvantages and need to be improved. To eliminate the disadvantages in the prior art, the inventor has put a lot of effort into the subject and has successfully come up with the speaker unit of the present invention.